1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jewelry clasps for releasably coupling ends of an article of jewelry together and, more particularly, to a mechanism for releasably connecting the terminal ends of a bangle, bracelet, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jewelry items are commonly draped or fastened about the wrist, ankle, finger, neck, or other appendage of a person to accessorize that person's appearance. One example of such a jewelry item is a bangle. In general, a bangle is a bracelet or anklet that typically has one or more rigid arcuate sections designed to substantially encircle the wrist, ankle or other appendage of the person wearing it. Most bangles are designed to appear as a solid, substantially continuous loop having an arcuate, oblong, ring-like, round or circular configuration.
Many bangles are in the form of a continuous or substantially continuous loop having at least two releasably coupled, rigid arcuate sections that can be selectively opened to permit the person wearing it to be place the bangle on or remove it from the wrist, ankle or other appendage. A hinge at one intersection of the rigid arcuate sections permits the bangle to be selectively moved from an open position to a closed position, and vice versa. A closing or locking mechanism is typically provided at the opposing intersection of the rigid arcuate sections to releasably retain the bangle in the closed position about the wrist, ankle or other appendage of the person wearing it.
Because the bangle is frequently worn on a person's wrist, it is necessary for the person wearing it to be able to release or open the closing or locking mechanism with one hand. As a result, many bangles of this type can be difficult to remove. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved bangle that provides ease for removal using one hand, preferably two digits on a single hand.